1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shades, and more particularly pertains to a spring roller shade for use on vehicles having sunroofs of the type formed by removing a pair of rigid sections from a T-roof of a vehicle. The problem with vehicles having T-roofs is the difficulty of taking them off and putting them on every time that you stop somewhere. Individuals must be constantly alert if it is going to start raining while they are eating lunch or running other brief errands. Additionally, with the rigid T-roof sections removed, the vehicle is open and allows easy access to the interior of the vehicle by thieves. The present invention solves these problems by providing a shade that may either be originally built into the central T-bar of the vehicle or which may be retrofitted by a consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of shades are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vehicle sunroof shade is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,378, which issued to C. Sutren on April 25, 1972. This patent discloses a vehicle having a sunroof covered by an accordion fold shade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,227, which issued to R. Carli on June 25, 1974, discloses a motor vehicle sunroof having a flexible cover tensioned between a front cross member of the vehicle and a rear roll bar by two pivotal levers. When the cover is open, the flexible roof portion is rolled up and accommodated in a receptacle formed in the roll bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,196, which issued to J. Mocelin on June 24, 1980, discloses a flexible sunroof for cars comprising a frame movable forwardly and rearwardly in a rectangular roof opening of the car and having a flexible cover connected at one end to the frame and at an opposite end to the rear edge of the opening. The cover is stretched in its closed position to cover the opening and folded rearwardly in the open position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,686, which issued to R. Droz on Dec. 27, 1983, discloses a flexible cover for a vehicle sunroof which is mounted in guide tracks for selectively closing a vehicle sunroof opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,764, which issued to M. Hutchinson et al on Oct. 9, 1984, discloses a sunroof cover having frame members supported on a rear window of the vehicle.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a spring roller shade for use on T-top vehicles having a pair of removable sections separated by a fixed T-bar. Additionally, none of the above devices disclose a spring roller shade which may easily be retrofitted by a consumer to a vehicle having a T-top. An additional feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, is the provision of a pair of overlying tinted retractable shades for selectively varying the amount of light admitted to the interior of a vehicle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of shades, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such shades, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.